


Lover Boy (Pet Soldier Fanfiction)

by Gajeels_Baby



Category: Pet Soldier
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Biting, Blink, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gay oral sex, Graphic Novel, Kinky, Knotting, Lemon, Licking, M/M, Marines, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SOLDIER - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soldiers, Sweet boy, TikTok, Twink, Twunk, archer draws nsfw, archer is a soft boi, archer is a stinky boy, archer is a sweet boy, archer is an inspiring artist, archer x avery, avery is archer's fleshlight, avery is fucking sexy, bulge, cute and fluffy, dave the blink, gay knotting, hunky twunk, lots and lots of fluff, lover boy, man up avery, pet soldier - Freeform, poor thunder, regan trying to kill archer multiple times, regans a bitch, sad blink boy, soft boi, soft boy, stripper archer, teddy bear, thunder the horse, thunder traumatized on multiple occasions, traumatized thunder, tummy bulge, twink? nah he a twunk, twinky blinky, wet dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gajeels_Baby/pseuds/Gajeels_Baby
Summary: This is a cute and spicy fanfic about our two gay bois from the graphic novel Pet Soldier created by @skyliteillustrations on TikTok!There will most definitely be smut in this! I will include some, if not most of the events Skylite has already posted for us, but a majority of the story will be free written.I own nothing but the story.
Relationships: Archer/Lottie, Avery/Archer, Avery/Beth, Avery/Lottie
Kudos: 4





	1. Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Soldier was created by @skyliteillustrations on TikTok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is also up on Wattpad so that I could include photos into the writing.

"Fuckin’ hell! There's too many of 'em! Fall back" A loud cry was heard from the line of soldiers.

“Sergeant Avery! W-we’re surrounded!” A man called back, his voice shaking in fear, he had to be no older than nineteen.

Avery let out an irritable groan, crinkling his brows together he looked around for his secret weapon. “Where da hell is Arch-” before he could finish his question, a huge, eight foot, very naked blink bolted out from the tree line they were now using as a cover, and ran at the enemy blinks.

“There he is! Atta boy Archer! Rip its neck out!” Avery cheered, a big dopey grin on his face as he watched his boyfriend attack blink after blink, not letting them get too close to the group of men, well one man in particular.

“Uuuh, I don’t mean to be rude by questioning you Sergeant, but I thought Archer wasn’t s’pposed to use his teeth when attacking?” Private Ryan asked, Avery just smirked.

“Let ‘im have his fun for today, I’ll make sure ta talk with ‘im when we get back to base.” Avery dismissed the question not taking his eyes off of the never ending horde of blinks that keep coming. 

“If we get back that is.” Another Private groaned under his breath.

“Just keep firing! Till every last bullet is used up, let’s exterminate these sons o’ bitches.” Loud gunfire was heard all throughout the clearing, blinks were falling left and right, either from gunshot wounds or Archer ripping them apart, some were starting to retreat now, not wanting to end in the same fate as their pack members.

Soon the last blink in the clearing fell, Archer stood in all his naked glory, tall and prideful, he looked up to the sky and let out a victorious battle cry, as a warning to other blinks that they would end the same way if they were to mess with his own pack, and mate. Avery watched Archer stand in the middle of the battle field, Archer was panting hard, and he looked exhausted, but so fucking hot cover in sweat and blood, both his own and his victims.

“C’mon Arch! Let's get back and get you washed up!” Avery called, making said blink whip his head around to face the smaller man, whom he loved, with a big smile on his face, his golden eyes lit up just thinking about having a bath with Avery, and if he had a tail it would have been wagging a mile a minute.

Archer ran over to Avery who was holding up the blink’s clothing, “good job buddy, but next time use yer gun, okay? Don’t need ya gettin’ in trouble.” Avery smiled up at the loveable, hunky blink. “Cover up, then let’s head to the bath.” He passed Archer his clothing and watched him get dressed.

Once done, Archer leaned down and licked Avery’s cheek as a kiss, just like how a puppy would. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too you big goof…” Avery tensed up, did he really just say that? Did he really just say he loved Archer? I mean it was true, he did love the blink, but he’s never said it out loud before, his eyes were wide as he stared up at Archer, his face was beaming at what Avery had just said to him, his eyes almost twinkled, he brought his face back down to Avery’s again and licked his face more violently, as happiness flooded his body and heart.

The love Archer has for Avery was beyond what anyone would think normal, usually when asked he would open his arm span all the way, a huge smile on his face as he’d give out a small growl, all while staring at the said man who held his heart, Archer sometimes got frustrated or sad that he couldn’t tell Avery with words, but he’d either draw him a picture, or become very affectionate. Besides, isn't there a saying, actions speak louder than words, and also a picture is worth a thousand words.

Now Archer has heard Avery say that he loved him back and he was elated, if nothing else.

“Okay Arch, that’s enough, I don’ need a tongue bath from ya when we are headin’ for an actually bath now.” Avery laughed as Archer nuzzled the side of his neck where his claiming mark was on.

Avery was then suddenly scooped up into big, large, buff arms, he let out a yelp as trees began to fly past his fast, or was it him flying past the trees. He eventually came to his senses when the camp came into view, he looked up at Archer’s face, up at his dopey but excited face as he rushes past multiple soldiers who were now accustomed to Archer’s behavior towards Avery, and although Avery still wasn’t openly gay in the army, the people around him were slowly catching on to him, and his affections towards Archer. The two didn’t see the nasty glare they got from a certain blue eyed Corporal.

When they, and by they I mean Archer, ran up to the barn he stayed in, he reluctantly set Avery down on the ground so that he could open up the big double doors, the two went inside and got the basin ready for the bath.

“Alright hun, let's get ya squeaky clean and less stinky.” Avery chuckled as he poured the water from the hose into the bath with some tulip smelling bubble bath soap.

Archer began to strip once more, throwing his custom tailored clothes into a pile as he stepped into the cool water of the bath, the cold water felt refreshing to him against the humid air of Strasburg, Ohio, and a sigh left the blink’s mouth as he closed his eyes, relaxing. 

Archer peeked one golden eye open towards Avery who was bent over as he rolled the water hose up on the ground of the barn, a grunt and growl left Archer’s mouth as he stared at his boyfriend’s perfectly toned ass through his army uniform pants. He stood up from his basin and strutted over towards the unsuspecting man, and bent over him.

Avery went still as he felt a heavy weight being pressed against his back, water droplets were falling on and around him.

“Archer?” He questioned, turning his head to the side.

A huff and a nasally growl came as a reply as Avery tried to stand up straight, but the weight Archer was putting on him prevented him from doing so.

“What’s goin’ on bud? I’ll be there in a sec, jus’ gotta put shit away first.” Avery chuckled as he felt Archer nuzzle his neck, and begin to rut against his backside. Low growls rumbled in Archer’s chest as he nipped at Avery’s neck, tugging at the hem of his green shirt, wanting it off. He wrapped his large arms around the smaller man’s body and begun to drag him backwards towards the basin were he plopped himself inside, bubbles and water going everywhere from the splash. Poor Thunder getting hit with the soapy water, the bubbles running down his long horse face.

“At least undress me before getting in.” Avery laughed as Archer got himself situated in the basin. Avery rolled his eyes at the blink’s smile, smiling back at him as he started to strip of his own clothes.

Once his shirt was off Archer leaned forward and gave the most sloppiest kisses ever, it was more tongue than lips. Avery stood up unbuckling his belt and pants before sliding them down, his rainbow gay pride boxer briefs just barely hiding the hard-on he had. 

It was Avery this time who leaned forward first, he held Archer’s face in his hands as they locked lips in a more calming, and passionate kiss, their tongues swirling around, locked together. Avery pulled back out of breath as Archer bowed his large head down, grabbing hold of Avery’s underwear, pulling it down so that he had access to Avery’s cock. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of it, lapping up the pre-cum that was starting to bubble up from Avery’s arousal.

“A-arch-cher.” Avery moaned out his eyes going a bit wide at the said blink’s actions. His hands rested on Archer’s shoulders as he took the tip of Avery’s cock into his mouth, careful of his sharp teeth. Avery bucked his hips at the feeling of Archer’s lips around him, his short nails dug into his lover’s skin leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

Archer’s tongue felt like heaven wrapped around his cock, and not before long he had him cumming hard into his mouth, he muffled his moans as he bit onto his fist, Avery’s legs felt like jell-o and before he could fall Archer wrapped his hands around his midsection lifting him up a bit so that he could position him over his own erect leaking cock.

Archer gave Avery a moment to catch his breath before lining himself up to his ass, Avery looked up to Archer’s face, a bead of his cum mixed with drool dribbled out of his mouth, Avery reached up and wiped it from the blink’s face, a euphoric smiled was on both of their faces, but it soon went away and turned to pain for Avery as Archer basically slammed up in him and began to move giving the smaller being no time to adjust to the feeling or size of the huge cock

A pained yelp came from Avery as he practically took Archer raw, there was no lubricant to help. Archer’s head rolled back, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, Avery felt so good around his cock, that he totally blanked out not registering what was going on around him, he didn’t even hear the painful groans from Avery, the sensation sent him into a rut and he continued to slam his hips up into Avery, holding him so he could get a better angle, he could feel the base of his cock swelling up, his knot forming. Avery was never really able to take him fully, he could barely take half of his size.

The water was somewhat helping Avery with the rawness he was feeling in his ass as he was bounced on Archer’s cock, the blink was almost using him as a fleshlight in a way, eventually the pain was beginning to turn into pleasure, and he was feeling more and more of Archer’s cock go deeper inside him then he ever could before.

Loud splashing, moans, growls, and skin slapping was heard throughout the barn, the two men were on the verge of orgasm, well Avery had already came on Archer’s abdomen, but the soapy water washed it off, and he was ready for another wave of orgasm’s, he could feel the base of Archer’s cock hit his entrance, his full size was sheathed inside the smaller man for the first time, all that was left was the knot.

Archer was so close to orgasm, he could feel a coil in his stomach start to tighten, and with one last final thrust, his knot slipped inside of Avery painfully as he painted his insides white, a loud yowl or roar came from his throat, Avery came again as well, his cum spraying Archer’s chiseled abdomen, his own bulging from Archer’s huge cock.

“D-damn Arch, what got inta ya all ova sudden.” Avery’s words were slurred as he panted from the intense sex, his whole body felt like he was in the clouds, he was riding cloud nine as he curled up into Archer’s larger frame. There was no sense in trying to get up right now for obvious reasons, one; his legs were feeling like actual jell-o, and two; Archer was stuck knotted up inside his ass for a while, and you know what? He didn’t mind this at all, not one bit.


	2. Sad Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad it has pictures to go along with the writing. Anyways enjoy the angst!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1020454452-lover-boy-pet-soldier-fanfic-sad-blink

**~Previously~**

_“D-damn Arch, what got inta ya all ova sudden.” Avery’s words were slurred as he panted from the intense sex, his whole body felt like he was in the clouds, he was riding cloud nine as he curled up into Archer’s larger frame. There was no sense in trying to get up right now for obvious reasons, one; his legs were feeling like actual jell-o, and two; Archer was stuck knotted up inside his ass for a while, and you know what? He didn’t mind this at all, not one bit._

**~Continuation~**

Archer waited for a while till his knot deflated and pulled out, then stood up from the basin he and Avery were sitting in, the water was a murky grey colour from the dirt and grime that came off of Archer, and from their previous sexual activities that happened earlier.

Archer gave out a soft growl as he looked down at Avery in his arms, he was passed out from exhaustion.

Archer looked around the barn and his eyes fell to his makeshift bed in the corner, it was just a bunch of hay bales pushed together with blankets thrown on top, he walked over to it and laid his lover down, covering his smaller body with a light sheet, he leaned over his face and gave it a tiny lick before walking away to find his spare clothes, fortunately enough there was a few of Avery’s clothes as well in the makeshift dresser Archer had, so the blink grabbed those as well.

///

A barn owl screeched waking Avery, he gave out a low groan when he finally woke up, everything hurt like a motherfucker, and he couldn’t feel his legs at the moment, he opened his tired brown eyes and stared up at… the barn roof? He was still in the barn? Memories from the evening before began to flood his brain. The small mission his squad was sent on, the horde of blinks, Archer saving them all… Archer… Archer was a true animal last night and completely dommed him, taking him hard and raw. Avery’s cheeks flared at that part of his memory, it was great.

He went to run one of his hands through his hair, but when he went to try and move it, it was pulled back down, Avery then realized the weight that was laid on top of him, he looked down and saw Archer curled up on top of his legs and abdomen, a thin sheet cover the two of them, his huge arms were wrapped around Avery’s smaller ones. He now knew why he couldn’t feel his legs, they had fallen asleep under the weight of the adorably sleeping blink on top of him.

Avery didn’t have the heart to wake him up either, the little yips and whimpers coming out of his mouth made Avery’s heart swell and flutter, this eight foot blink was acting just like a puppy.

“Heh, prob’ly chasin’ bunnies.” Avery chuckled to himself as he wiggled one of his arms away from Archer and ran his fingers through his fluffy brown coloured hair. Archer stirred a bit then groggily opened his eyes up and stared up at Avery.

“Hey bud… uh sleep good?” He awkwardly asked, usually he left after they had sex so that he could avoid this kind of post sex embarassment. The blink nodded his head happily, a grin plastered on his chiseled, stubbled face. “Can ya let me up? Ma legs ar’ asleep.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Archer’s grin faltered slightly as he nodded again and lifted his much bigger body off of Avery’s, but he didn’t quite move away from him either. He hovered over him just enough so that Avery could move his legs out from underneath him.

Archer gave a small low growl, almost in a questioning way, tilting his head to the side as well wanting to know why Avery didn’t seem too happy waking up next to him, was he embarrassed to be seen with him while they slept? Wasn’t it normal for two lovers to sleep in each other's arms at night?

“I should be getting home now, Beth’ll be wondering where the hell I am.” Avery gruffly said as he scooted completely away from Archer and stood up… well he tried to, his legs and rear end hurt, and he felt like he was hit by a bus, with Archer’s size he may as well have been.

Sad tiny wimpers came from Archer as he watched Avery stumble around for his clothes, then head for the door once he was fully dressed. Avery opened one of the barn doors, Archer following after him not understanding why he wasn’t staying with him, they were mates weren't they? And Avery didn’t even love this Beth lady he always went home to… right?

The moon shone through the open door as Avery slipped out of the barn calling over his shoulder, “well! Cyah tomorrow!” The door closed behind him leaving Archer standing at the barn door window, looking out at Avery’s figure walking away from him.

Small sad yips and whimpers fell on deaf ears as there was no one around to hear them as tears beaded at the corners of the blink’s golden eye. Was Avery slowly trying to let him down easy, drawing out the rejection? He had to know!

He went back to his “bed” and rummaged around the broken desk he was given for his paper and pencils. Archer had accepted the fact that he would never be able to communicate to the other troops and Avery through speech, so he took up drawing, it seemed to get the point across, and he wasn't horrible at it either, you could definitely make out what was what in the picture.

Finding a blank page and a sharpened pencil that was way too small for his large hand, he got to work on his little doodle message for Avery, hoping to give it to him in the morning when he comes to get him.

Meanwhile Avery was walking towards his house, cigarette between his lips as he stared at the front door, he did not want to be here, he wanted to be back laying in his blink’s arms, tracing his scars, especially the one he gave him on his neck.

“I sure amma piece of work. Archer don’t deserve this… Ah hell she just gonna yell at me anyways, might as well wait till mornin’.” Avery turned around and ran back to the barn where a sad blink was having his own little pity party as he drew, not seeing the seething woman in the front window stare at him.

Archer was so lost in his own little world that he surprisingly didn’t hear the door creek open and close again, he was so immersed in the doodle he was doing he didn’t even smell Avery walk up to him till he was about a foot away. Once he got a good whiff, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and he whipped around so fast, a huge smile was on his face as he came face to face with Avery.

Archer let out a happy growl, his cheeks were pink from the happiness he was feeling from seeing Avery come back to him. 

“Hey buddy, sorry I left, but… I realized that was a mistake, and imma stay with you tonight,” Avery stepped closer and brought Archer into a big hug, loving the feeling of his bigger arms around his body. He then noticed the many pieces of paper sprawled out all over Archer’s desk. “Whatcha got goin’ on there… you drawin’?” He questioned pulling away so that he could walk around him to see better.

Archer panicked and practically threw himself on top of the desk covering up his cute art of Avery. The desk which was already broken, and unsturdy to begin with groaned under Archer’s weight, and the legs snapped sending the blink to the ground and causing all of his art to fly out around him. He let out a groan as he laid on the floor.

Avery chuckled as he bent down and picked up one of the doodles, it was a crude drawing but he could oddly enough make out exactly what it was, it was a drawing of the two of them. The words ‘Avery love Archer?’ were written on the top of the paper, a big question mark was on it as well.

“Huh, o’course I love ya! Why would ya think-...oh right. Arch...darlin’, I’m sorry for puttin’ you through all this mess, you don’t deserve to be forced into the closet by me either.” Tears were coming to Avery’s eyes as he looked down at the picture in his hands. 

Archer scrambled up to his knees so that he could be somewhat eye level with Avery, he let out a soothing growl as he pulled Avery back into a hug, he stood up and went to his bed, laying down with him still in his arms, he rolled onto his side and curled up around the crying marine letting a few tears of his own spill out.

He nuzzled his face in Avery’s hair as he listened to his lover’s breaths even out and eventually soften as he drifted of to sleep, it was well past midnight and they both had to get up in the morning so Archer closed his heavy eyelids as well, reaching behind him for a quick second to grab the sheet that was used earlier and eventually he too fell asleep, a small smile was on both their faces as they slept nestled together in the barn, the only witnesses to the adorable scene was Thunder and the barn owl.


	3. Big Commotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this story is also on wattpad with pictures to go along with the writing
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/1023082150-lover-boy-pet-soldier-fanfic-big-commotion

**[Archer Saves Lottie](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFamt2BpsZn/) **

**~Previously~**

_He nuzzled his face in Avery’s hair as he listened to his lover’s breaths even out and eventually soften as he drifted of to sleep, it was well past midnight and they both had to get up in the morning so Archer closed his heavy eyelids as well, reaching behind him for a quick second to grab the sheet that was used earlier and eventually he too fell asleep, a small smile was on both their faces as they slept nestled together in the barn, the only witnesses to the adorable scene was Thunder and the barn owl._

**~Continuation~**

The day was hot, like really hot, the sun beat down on everyones heads, Avery stood in the shade as he read over his report from yesterday’s mission, he had quickly written it up that morning having forgotten about it due to a… um… distraction of sorts. 

He grabbed the rim of his iconic camo hat before taking it off to help fan himself down. He was still pretty sore from yesterday so he was leaning up against a building when one of his men walked up to him.

“Colt.” He nodded to the man in a greeting.

“Sergeant.” He greeted back, “you disappeared on us last night after the mission, we all went out to celebrate.” A chuckle left his mouth as he leaned up against the building as well.

“Was busy, got distracted.” Avery’s answers were short, he didn’t like others knowing his business, he liked to keep things on the down-low.

“I’m not judging Sergeant, and it’s none of my business what you do after hours, but I would suggest maybe trying to be more quieter with your nightly activities though. A few of us have seen Regan snooping around the barn lately.” Colt explained as he stared at the side of Avery’s face watching his Sergeant’s eye’s widen and choke as he took an inhale of his cigarette.

“Yer joking right? That nosey son of bitch is jest waitin’ fer the perfect opportunity ta get me shipped outta here the first chance he gets.” Avery mumbled under his breath as he scratched at his scruffy stubble.

“Uh, if ya don’t mind me asking Sergeant, what is going on between you too?” Colt questioned tilting his head to the side, really wanting to know.

“He was the big shot around here before I joined and stole his thunder, I reckon he didn’t like that very much, could also be that I’m tryna teach a blink how to be a soldier, I don’t really know though.” Aver huffed taking a long drag of his cigarette before dropping the butt of it to the ground and stepping on it to kill any embers left.

“Anyways I gotta get these papers to the Sergeant Major before he whoops ma ass.” Avery then began to walk away towards the office.

When he got inside he set his paperwork down on the desk without looking up at the Sergeant Major who was currently on the phone with what sounded like the higher ups, he was heading back towards the door and had just opened it up about three quarters before a loud distressed roar rang through the air shaking the building.

Avery went stock still in shock, and he turned his head around towards his Sergeant Major seeing if he too heard the loud noise as it wasn’t just in his head, and it looks like he did. He looked at Avery as he told whomever was on the other side of the phone that he’d have to call them back as he stoody from his desk chair. Once the phone was back on the receiver he opened his mouth to speak when another roar ripped through the base, the two of them bolted out of the office after that..

“Was that Archer?” He asked Avery. 

“Sure sounds like it, but where the hell is he? ARCHER!?” The two ran around the base as did every other solder around. Loud roars were coming from all over the place putting everyone into a frenzy trying to get to the stables for their horses or the armoury for the weapons. The two men quickly grabbed some gear and threw it on grabbing weapons before splitting up.

“Are we under attack?!” 

“Mommy!”

“Where is that roaring coming from?”

Men were yelling left and right, running to and fro places, Avery was having a hard time trying to figure everything out, he went behind some of the buildings when his heart stopped at the scream that came next.

“Uncle Avery!”

“Oh please no.” Low and behold the very sight Avery never wanted to see he saw, his niece Lottie was being chased but a huge blink, tears were in her doe like eyes as she ran as fast as she could, plush wolf in her hand, towards her uncle who was about maybe 300 meters away.

“LOTTIE!” Avery stumbled forward before he began running in his little girls direction. “C’mon baby girl RUN!”

The blink gave out a god awful, head splitting growl as it barreled its way after Lottie, claws at the ready to slice into her soft skin, when another blink, this one in a friendly colour of green camouflage, tackling the opposing enemy blink away.

Archer stood in front of the blink, blocking it from Lottie and Avery who was now by her side. They had what seemed to be a growl off.

“Archer? Beat his ass buddy!” Avery called out, Lottie nestled into her uncles arms a little shaken up from her almost near meeting with death himself.

The two opposing blinks duked it out for a bit before Archer got the upper hand and wrapped his arm around the enemy blink’s neck before sinking his large, but very sexy, canines into its neck, biting down and ripping a large chunk out of it’s jugular, killing it instantly. The blink’s body dropped to the ground as soon as Archer let it go, and he stood as the proud victor as Lottie walked up to Archer, tears still dripping from her eyes and her nose was a bit runny from crying as well, she stared up at Archer as he started back down at her, blood was covering his mouth from the fatal wound he made on the other blink.

Archer stood towering over Lottie as Avery walked up to her and picked her up holding her close to his body, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he hugged her to his body not wanting to think about how he almost lost the only thing he really had left of his older brother. Beth didn’t count in his head.

“Thanks Arch.” Avery smiled up at his boyfriend as the blink crouched down to look at the baby human in his mate’s arms that he had met once before after he had brought Avery home after a really bad fight.

Archer leaned over and sniffed at the child, he was checking to make sure she was okay and that there weren't any injuries on her.

“Right ya haven’t met Lottie yet have ya bud. She’s my niece, my older brother’s daughter, I’ve been takin’ care of her with her mother since he died.” Avery explained to Archer who had actually taken a liking to this small child. He raised his huge hand towards her face and rubbed his pointer finger on her cheeks, whipping away the tears, and making Lottie laugh.

Archer let out a happy little growl that sounded more like a chirp really as he held out his hands towards Avery, he wanted to hold this small human, he liked the sound of her laugh, it made him happy knowing she was feeling better after her near death experience.

“If yer gonna hold her, wipe that blood off yer face first ya big goof, and please… don’t drop her.” Avery advised. So Archer lifted up the bottom of his uniform shirt and wiped away the blood before holding out his arms again.

‘If Avery can hold a baby human, so can Archer.’ That was the logical reasoning going through Archer’s head as Avery just chuckled and shook his head setting Lottie on the ground so she could go over to the big teddy bear of a blink if she wanted to, and she did, she found him quite amusing and weird, but in a good way. 

Archer picked her up and she hugged him around the neck. “Thank you for savin’ me Mr. Archer.” She said getting a low growl back as a reply.

“C’mon you two lets get Lottie home, her mother is going ta kill me when she finds out what just happened.” Avery groaned and turned around to walk in the direction of the house he shared with Beth and Lottie.

‘She’s gonna kill me for not coming home last night as well.’ He thought, walking ahead of the two for some time before coming up to the wooden door he was faced with last night. 

It was then ripped open and a frantic mother ran out of the house yelling and screaming at Avery saying how she couldn’t find Lottie anywhere and that she’s afraid she may have ran off to play without telling her… that was until she saw a very specific blink, frowning and glaring at the woman as she held onto Avery in a hug, he took note that he was going to have to rub his scent all over him again after that, right behind them, her daughter in his arms asleep, tired after the trauma she had just went through not even an hour ago.

“I see you brought that blink home… how nice.” Her voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll Take Lottie back now Arch, and here's my card so you can get back to yer house okay.” Avery rolled his eyes, Archer left out a huff as he set the sleeping baby human down in Avery’s arms, he brought a finger up and moved some of her bangs away from her face, he had decided he liked kids, especially if they were Avery’s. Archer then took the key card and stood back up as he watched Avery go into the house with the evil lady, and little Lottie.

Archer let out a whimper once the door was closed then turned and sulked back to the barn.


End file.
